SNAFU
49 |totalstrength = 2,194,984 |monthchange = 55,570 |avgstrength = 44,796 |totalnukes = 673 |aidslots = 42 / 272 (15.44%) |rank = 60 (57) |score = 8.568 |internationalrelations = s * Anarchy Inc ( ) * TPF ( ) }} SNAFU' is a mid-sized alliance on the purple team. It was founded on September 4, 2008 by former members of Tempest Brief History - Statement of Purpose Coming into existence on September 4, 2008 SNAFU entered the world of Planet Bob with one goal in mind. Ten nations from the alliance Tempest came together to provide a place for nations to join each other in unity and companionship with the understanding that many things in this game can go wrong, may go wrong, in fact will go wrong and that this is the natural order of things. The important thing is to accept this fact and be prepared for it, while not frittering away our valuable time worrying about things we cannot control, expecting nothing but the best and preparing for the worst. We are an alliance of pragmatic optimists that will do our best to be valuable, trusted allies and devastating enemies. SNAFU means many things, Situation Normal: All Fouled Up, at one time it was a Snazy New Alliance For Us or Strong Nations Allied For Unity, among other things, but the important thing is it means home for us, come what may. We offer the opportunity for those nations who share our goals and beliefs to become members of our group, our family. History timeline August 3, 2009 The members of FINAL decided to join with SNAFU. August 26, 2010 SNAFU agrees to protect the nations of the GCU for a period of 30 days. Protectorate Agreement As of September 26, 2010 this protectorate agreement expired and has not been renewed. June 18, 2011 SNAFU has offered protection to the alliance Thousand Suns until they establish a formal protectorate. June 23, 2011 SNAFU and the Thousand Suns announce an agreement of protection. Protectorate Agreement June 24, 2011 Axis announced its formation and SNAFU has agreed to protect them until a permanent protection agreement is established. Axis DoE July 4, 2011 Axis and SNAFU announce a formal protectorate. Axis Protectorate September 22, 2011 Axis merges into the Last Republic. Axis Merger November 25, 2011 SNAFU signs an oDoAP with North American Confederacy. Snafu - Nac Are Finally United December 2, 2011 SNAFU joins the "Avengers - NpO & friends" war, on the side of the "Avengers" with allies Valhalla declaring war on United Purple Nations. Valhalla & Snafu DoW UPN December 10, 2011 SNAFU accelerated the war effort by further supporting Valhalla and declaring a state of war with Random Insanity alliance. SNAFU DoW RIA January 5, 2012 SNAFU accepted a state of peace with Random Insanity alliance after RIA surrendered to SNAFU, Valhalla and other Coalition forces. SF Surrender May 4, 2012 - SNAFU Co-announces the demise of the poseidon bloc with Valhalla, BAPS and Olympus. -SNAFU announces an individual MDoAP with BAPS -SNAFU announces an individual MDoAP with Valhalla BAPS, Valhalla & Poseidon announcement -SNAFU announces an upgrade to MDoAP with North American Confederacy NAC Announcement July 7, 2012 - Olympus, BAPS and Valhalla merge to create new alliance Anarchy Inc, SNAFU's 3 individual MDoAP treaties with each AA are consolidated into 1 MDoAP with the new alliance. January 24, 2013 - SNAFU joins the Equlibrium war with a declaration on TOP in defense of Anarchy Inc http://s715.beta.photobucket.com/user/firemite340/media/Untitled-7_zpsca873c47.jpg.html?sort=3&o=0 November 6, 2013 - SNAFU and Anarchy Inc declare war on The Legion in defense of New Pacific Order. The SNAFU Accords The founders of SNAFU recognize that all things in the cyberverse do not go as planned. As a result, we have come together to embrace these challenges and make them our own. We hereby announce the creation of SNAFU as a place built on Strength, Honor and Unity with a measured dose of incredulity. Mission Statement - Prepare for the worst and enjoy the rest of the time Section A - Government ' Operational Statement ' - As the founders and government of SNAFU recognize that there are going to be situation in which members of the government will not always be around precisely when they are needed it is the policy of SNAFU to take whatever corrective action to any given situation with speed and efficiency. With that in mind, any legislation that is presented and active situations will be resolved by whatever government is available at the time. No legislation shall be open for vote for longer than 48 hours and no immediate problem shall linger awaiting the arrival of the appropriate department. Our government is comprised of equals who all enjoy the same level of respect and power divided into areas of strength so that when the inevitable out of the ordinary situation arises it can be addressed quickly and properly with the consent of the available government. That all being said, our government structure will be as follows: ' The Grand FUBAR ' - The holder of this position shall be solely responsible for the functioning of this alliance as a whole, and the appointment/dismissal and activities of the Power Behind the Throne and Directors in their respective positions. The FUBAR is a title that shall be held for life unless at super majority of 75% of the active members vote in an organized manner to evict said title holder. Since it is likely that a super majority will be impossible in the time frame needed to make such a momentous and urgent change a vote of at least 80% of the Directors in good standing as well as the Power Behind the Throne will sufficient to remove the FUBAR from office. The FUBAR shall be the face of the alliance in all matters regarding peace, profit and friendships, and shall not unilaterally engage in any action deemed to be detrimental to the alliance. Should such actions take place the FUBAR will be immediately determined to be negligent and the Power Behind the Throne will ascend to the position of FUBAR until such time as the negative situation is resolved and punishment/mercy is determined by a meeting of the Directors. ' The Power Behind the Throne ' - Shall be responsible for keeping the Grand FUBAR in check and focused on the improvement of the alliance's position in the larger community. The Power shall be second in command. Should the FUBAR be indisposed the Power Behind the Throne shall be invested with all rights and powers of the FUBAR until such time as order is restored and normalcy reigns. ' The Director of Illicit Affairs ' - Is a position tasked with keeping the alliance a clean and orderly place to live. Therefore the maintenance of the alliance forums and official wiki page will be the responsibility of the DoIA. Furthermore as an empty house is not a home the DoIA is responsible for recruiting new members and ensuring they are trained in the ways of this alliance and the world at large. Based on the assumption that some do not learn without the help of a little bit of gentle persuasion the DoIA shall also be tasked with keeping the unruly members in check up to and including running all elections should/when they become necessary to replace the FUBAR or passing amendments to this charter, as well as directing corrective action should a member require discipline. ' The Director of Damage Control ' - War is a state of being on this planet and as such the Director of Damage Control shall create a standing army comprised of all nations to defend this alliance against the predations of mean people. SNAFU believes that the best way to ensure peace is to prepare for war and tasks the DoDC to ensure that its fighting forces are well trained, equipped and organized to meet any threat. ' The Director of Making Nations Rich ' - Money is the lifeblood of any alliance and is therefore it is a primary focus of SNAFU to ensure that its nations are both wealthy and well organized to increase that wealth over time. In consideration of this tenet of our belief it shall be the Director of Making Nations Rich's responsibility to steward the alliance's finances. This shall include but not be limited to allowing opportunities for nations to earn money, secure stable trades and conduct business in a forthright and honest matter with outside nations. Should a situation occur where a member of SNAFU is unable to meet its financial obligations to the alliance the DoMNR will work with said nation to return it to proper levels of solvency. ' The Director of Alliance Relations ' - Participation in and coexistence of any alliance in the workings of the greater world is a must to ensure both safety and economic prosperity. Therefore the Director of Alliance Relations is placed in a position of making friends, soothing enemies and resolving conflict among the various alliances extant. The DoAR will work closely with the FUBAR and Power to enact treaties and build relationships with alliances that will help SNAFU succeed and come to its defense in times of trouble. It shall also be the responsibility of the DoAR to be the main liaison for alliances looking to redress claims against SNAFU in a diplomatic and expeditious manner. Section B - Membership Any nation that is not already affiliated with any other existing alliance, can prove that they are not an inherent threat to SNAFU and passes the entrance exam may become a full member of this alliance with all rights and privileges. Including freedom to speak their mind under any and all circumstances as long as that right is not abused by infringing on another's peaceful existence. Freedom of departure with the understanding that any and all aid paid to the nation outside of business transactions shall be repaid before departure or severe consequences shall arise. The right to propose legislation for consideration by the standing government shall be granted to every member of the alliance. And finally the right to vote in any alliance directed survey, or judicial process including but not limited to amendments to the charter or legislation the government deems suitable for public comment and removal of the FUBAR. Section C - Military Policy It is the policy of SNAFU to be prepared for every eventuality therefore the military arm of the alliance shall always be at the ready. As nuclear engagements are a reality in war all nations capable of securing nuclear arms are encouraged to do so, but will not be authorized to use them unless a clear and present danger exists as deemed appropriate by the FUBAR. SNAFU regrets that war will visit us one day, but states here as a matter of alliance policy that all communication by warring parties on the behalf of SNAFU shall conduct themselves with honor under penalty of censure by the alliance as a whole. SNAFU will not engage in any aggressive wars unless it is deemed by the FUBAR and available government that such action is necessary. Should SNAFU find itself in the enviable position of being the winning side of a war, it is our policy to enact reasonable surrender terms on any alliance or individual that requests them. Seeing as how every pendulum swings both ways we would appreciate the same courtesy should our roles be reversed. Section D - Amendments This charter and all subsequent legislation shall be amendable by the FUBAR at any time, or by an 80% passing vote by the Directors including the Power however, it is encouraged that any such change to the operating guidelines of this alliance will be put to public discussion when possible. ' Conclusion ' - These are the laws and beliefs set down by the founders of SNAFU for all to see. This is the credo we live by and by which we present ourselves to the world. Despite the fickle nature of this world we live in and the certain to be trials and triumphs ahead, we avow that the situation is normal it's all fine by us! Signed, *Stetson, The Grand Fubar *, The Power Behind the Throne *Madam CaVi, The Director of Illicit Affairs *Heheurfunny, The Director of Damage Control *Silver Star, The Director of Making Nations Rich *Adificio Depereo, The Director of Alliance Relations This Date 4, September, 2008 Charter Amendment I Hereby establishes the subordinate alliance affiliation “SNAFU Radar Blip” as a location for nations wishing to become members of SNAFU to reside in until they have completed the full admission’s process as laid out by the Director of Illicit Affairs. Radar Blips shall be protected by SNAFU for a period of no less than 10 days under this AA as designated by their seniority listing on the alliance membership list. Because we understand that things can happen, anyone who petitions SNAFU for an extension of this protection may petition the government for additional time, so just cross them off your raiding list cause you never know. Signed for SNAFU this date February 23, 2009, *Stetson of Axeland, Grand FUBAR *, Power Behind the Throne *Heheurfunny of Land of Hehe, Director of Damage Control *Silver Star of Gold Star, Director of Making Nations Rich *Madam CaVi of Spehan, Director of Illicit Affairs *President S O of Republic of Austra, Director of Alliance Relations Charter Amendment II Whereas all members of SNAFU's government have been appointed and have accepted positions within said government. It is the policy of SNAFU that any work done by a government member at the request of the alliance and explicitly or implicitly to be made use of by the entire alliance shall be deemed the property of the alliance of SNAFU. Any work done by a government member when acting as a sovereign ruler shall of course have its ownership remain in the hands of the member who has done the work. As a clarification to this amendment that shall be entered into the record and be binding should it come into question. Any work, including forum patches, guides, graphics, programs, data and information accumulated, as well as any future additional projects when done as a function of the position held within the government of SNAFU shall remain with SNAFU. Ownership shall be co-owned so that should a nation depart SNAFU and desire to give the fruits of their labor to a new alliance, that is of course within their rights, but the original posting and information shall remain with SNAFU after said member's departure. Should a member decide to, out of the goodness of their heart and in their desire to see SNAFU succeed, donate materials to the alliance that they have created outside the purview of their position, they shall retain exclusive rights to the materials with an expected opportunity for SNAFU to come to an agreement to purchase these materials from the member upon their departure. In other words, if you create a recruiting poster because you had some free time and you decide to leave SNAFU, we'd like the opportunity to pay you for your work and retain the rights to use the poster. Charter Amendment III Should the sad day come when a member of SNAFU finds they decide to leave our alliance they are free to do so, as stated in our charter. However, any actions done to SNAFU or it's property that has been deemed malicious and/or detrimental to the functioning of SNAFU shall carry the price of being named a rogue. Any former member who is declared a rogue shall be dealt with in accordance with the alliance's policies. Punishment shall be handed down as deemed appropriate by the Grand FUBAR or Directors at the time of the incident. Just as SNAFU honors the right of other alliances to discipline their members and ghosts/rogues as they see fit, it is SNAFU's expectation that our status as a sovereign alliance shall be respected by other members in this world. That a declaration of a nation being rogue shall be sufficient to cause to withhold membership to a nation until the situation has been resolved to both party's satisfaction. Signed for SNAFU this date, September 18, 2009 *Stetson of Axeland, Grand FUBAR *Madam CaVi, of Spehan, Power Behind the Throne *Lealand of Lealand, Director of Illicit Affairs *Warmongrel of The Heartland, Director of Alliance Relations *Heheurfunny of Land of Hehe, Elder International Relations Former blocs See also Category:SNAFU